


Two Boomers

by mosymoseys



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosymoseys/pseuds/mosymoseys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s only room for one Sharon Valerii on <i>Galactica</i>.  Parallel drabbles set during Athena and Boomer’s first meeting in “The Eye of Jupiter”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Boomers

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from track 15 of the _Battlestar Galactica_ season one soundtrack.

_Boomer_

She waits at the end of the corridor, back straight and proud in her new uniform, looking for all the world like she belongs here in Boomer’s home, surrounded by Boomer’s friends.  Even Tigh heeds her when she reaches for him, two words of warning on her lips.

Only then does Boomer finally understand how very foolish she has been.  So she stands, silent and defeated, and lets the hatch swing closed before her, to shut her out of the life that is no longer hers.  Because there’s only room for one Sharon Valerii on _Galactica_.

And it’s not her.

 

_Athena_

She approaches from the other end of the corridor, eyes flickering to and fro as if to take in every inch of _Galactica’s_ bulkheads, searching – Athena knows – for the home she left behind.

Only this is Athena’s home now – earned in a year of sacrifice and suffering, paid for with her daughter’s life.  It’s Athena who’s fought and bled and given up everything she’d thought she loved to build a life for herself here, and she will let nobody take it from her.  There’s only room for one Sharon Valerii on _Galactica_.

And Athena will make damn sure it’s her. 


End file.
